Episode 3010 (27th December 1989)
Plot Alma refuses to listen to Audrey's warnings and looks forward to being with Mike again. Deirdre accuses Ken of using Wendy Crozier as a way of getting back at her over Mike. She tells him that she feels nothing but contempt for him. Mike entertains Alma. He tells her about the Spanish deal and that he's nearly broke. She feels sorry for him and assures him that she's not put off him knowing he's got nothing. Alec is upset when an old act dies who was Alec's own age. Ken asks Deirdre to give him time to finish with Wendy but she refuses. Alf is furious when the McDonald twins kick a football through the shop window. Cast Regular cast *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregory Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin flat - Living room/kitchen *No. 6 Quebec House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: As far as Deirdre is concerned Ken is asking for the impossible from her. How will she react? Alma has plans for a belated Christmas dinner, but does she know what she's letting herself in for? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 21,560,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). Notable dialogue Derek Wilton: "I feel like getting seriously drunk." Mavis Wilton: "Oh Derek, you know what that does to your forehead." Derek Wilton: "Good. See if I care." Mavis Wilton: "There'd be more sense in a mineral water." Derek Wilton: "Mineral water? Shall I be really daring and sip it through a straw?" --- Percy Sugden: "I don't know about you, but I think Christmas is a time for families." Ken Barlow: "So they say, Percy." Percy Sugden: "I was a bit concerned when your Tracy spent a good part of Christmas Day round at Mrs Bishop's house." Ken Barlow: "You saying she wasn't welcome?" Percy Sudgen: "Now come on Kenneth, you know me better than that. What I am saying is she has a good time when she comes round. So we've got to be careful - all of us - that she doesn't get to like it more than she does her own home." Ken Barlow: "Percy... If I ever thought Tracy was coming near preferring you to me I'd seriously consider getting her certified." Category:1989 episodes